


Stay Out of My Head

by RealaCarsona



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealaCarsona/pseuds/RealaCarsona
Summary: During S4x3.An internal monologue during Eva's discussion with Victor.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Stay Out of My Head

“I get you’re trying to do the mysterious thing around everybody, but speaking as someone who needs to maintain certain appearances…”

Victor trailed off, eyes fixed on the sparks running up and down her arm. Now her earlier comment hit home, sure he’d known what she could do, had seen it even. However, now he remembered exactly what had caused him to turn and run in fright from the blood witch. The all-consuming wave of terror the last time he had seen those blue sparks in person.

Eva, for her part was quietly seething.

How dare this man keep questioning her, not even that, keep making his little jokes and quips about her. Did he truly not see the danger in baiting Kindred many years his senior? How could he think himself so justified in overriding people’s free will to protect them from themselves, _in his opinion_ , when he so carelessly needled at others with no regard for the repercussions.

It was little wonder that the Tower seemed to be unconcerned about the Baron of the Valley, as he had a blind spot a mile wide concerning his own vulnerability.

In her mind’s eye, she could see the lightning arcing from her fingertips, searing into him as it had Rodrigo. 

It would be so easy, as simple as letting go.

The haze of the drugs was burning away as she felt the electricity coursing through her veins, replacing the blurring calm with an almost irresistible call to give into her Beast. Her Beast who, for once, was completely in alignment with her. Victor was insulting them, and he couldn’t see the danger that was right in front of him.

_The opportunity is right there, just let go, let go and he’s gone, let go and there’s no one to stop you going straight for Strauss. Victor held you back, Victor forced the truce, Victor took Strauss’ side over yours. He is Ventrue, and the Ventrue have always used others with no care for how they feel, just as he did in the Labyrinth, just as he will do again._

Lightning was a primal force, an intoxicating power to get lost in, as intoxicating as any drug. The more she used it the more she came to rely on it, to want it. Sure, it caused her Beast to thrash and growl as hunger knotted her stomach, but the cleansing feel of the lightning was well worth it.

Feeling the static running over her skin, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to relish in it for just a moment. But her control was absolute and she willed her Beast into submission, no matter how tempting, attacking the Baron of the Valley in his own club would not help further her goals.

“I just don’t appreciate when people mess with my head Victor.”

Understatement, but she had no desire to discuss her innermost thoughts and feelings with Victor Temple of all people.

“And I, err…”

For a moment, she debated whether to say anything more, it was none of his business. However, maybe it could double as an explanation and a warning. If he was smart enough to read between the lines.

“Said I wouldn’t run anymore.”

She could feel his confusion from beside her, mixed with the ever so satisfying wariness of the sparks visible across her undead flesh.

“The White Witch of Griffith Park.”

A title she had once embraced, someone respected, someone with status enough to go unharassed. Someone a lifetime away from New York and the Pyramid. Ethereal and light, removed from the rage and the fear, the darkness that hung over all other Kindred. It had been far easier to pretend, when she was alone at the Observatory night after night, beholden only to the stars above her as she roamed the park. Even the Lupines had respected her enough to keep their distance, she avoided them and they in turn gave safe passage should she wander too far into their hunting grounds.

“She’s the one who ran, ran from Strauss.”

A title that had become just another thing to hide behind, no longer.

Her safe haven had been torn down around her, and the White Witch had despaired and railed at the injustice. But Eva had finally woken up, knowing that whilst the Anarch's and the Tower played their chessgame, it was time to set aside fantasies of freedom and solitude. Strauss had to die, and the White Witch didn't have the conviction to do it, Eva of House Carna would have to burn him to ashes herself.

“I’m not doing that anymore.”

A promise to herself, not to him. She owed Victor nothing, and with Issac gone now, owed the Anarch’s precious little either. This was for her.

“Stay out of my head.”

He may be the Baron of the Valley, but despite all his claims and petulant assertions to the contrary, he was not her Baron.

Griffith Park, disputed and so often used as a battleground these nights, but still…hers. As it had been since long before he joined the ranks of the undead, and as it would be long after he met his Final Death.

She was sure of that.

Eva wasn’t Malkavian, didn’t possess their gift for foretelling things to come. But at the merest thought of anyone else laying true claim to the park, her Beast snarled and howled.

_Ours, he doesn't belong there, the trees and the stars reject him. He is a creature that belongs to the city, to bright lights and concrete houses, he is not like us._

Victor didn’t get to have it, and should he continue pushing… Well, it would be sorely tempting to show him just why the Nosferatu had attempted to go over her head to him, before daring to come poking around in _her_ territory.

There was something oddly pleasing about the image of Victor charred and humbled, layed low in the midst of his own club. But that wasn't her, she was better, was determined to be better, than the monster that resided in each of them.

With the smallest sigh, she allowed the lightning to fade away, knowing it wouldn’t be long until she called on it again.

“I have your back I always have.” It took all her self-control not to bare her fangs. “Just remember which way to point the lightning ok?”

So, he had gotten the message after all? He tried to hide it, but his voice quivered ever so slightly and there it was, fear of Eva. Perhaps he wasn’t a complete lost cause, but he had used up his one and only chance with her.

“As long as you remember your part of the deal.”

He wanted to retort, she knew he did, could see it. The fact that he didn’t boded well for his chances of survival.


End file.
